Trato
by Lis et Roses
Summary: Halloween!AU (Es decir, Demon!Mob, Vampire!Reigen, Werewolve!Ritsu) Fem!Shou. RiShou ý Reimob. El cuerpo de Shigeo resplandecía y se consumía en dolor mientras en su espalda la piel y la carne se separaban dejando un gran charco de sangre mientras unas pequeñas alas crecían. Su cabeza sufría lo mismo mientras dos cuernos salían.


Notas:  
Lo siento, el otro fanfic lo actualizaré en diciembre (es más complejo continuar un fanic que hacer un oneshot (?))

Esto está ambientado alrededor de 1850.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Trato**

.

La luna llena alumbraba las oscuras calles de un pueblo apartado,

Él había sido… casi normal, desde muy niño se dio cuenta que tenía habilidades que otras personas no, y sintió miedo de sí mismo. Al principio lo mostró a algunos, pero la mayoría de estos creían que estaba haciendo trucos, y el resto, aunque le creyera no le prestaban atención, pues no veían en él a alguien interesante; sinceramente estaba aliviado de que fuera así, era mucho mejor que ser tratado como un monstruo.

Fue entonces que su hermano menor, a quien admiraba, adquirió una extraña enfermedad, mientras viajaban a Europa debido al trabajo de su padre.

Era realmente frustrante, ver a quien tanto quería postrado en una cama sin poder hacer nada más que cuidarlo para ayudarlo. A veces quería llorar por la impotencia, Ritsu a veces ni siquiera parecía respirar, otras veces parecía sufriendo gravemente, y los médicos no podían determinar de qué padecía. En algún momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de algún espíritu maligno, pero sus poderes no detectaban alguno.

No podía cuidar a su hermano para siempre, sus padres insistían en que estudiara lo básico, así que lo matricularon en una humilde escuela algo cercana a donde vivían. Pero… ¿Quién cuidaría a Ritsu?

* * *

A pesar de ser de una familia burguesa, Shou era continuamente molestada por el color de su cabello, a veces murmuraban que era una bruja, ella deseaba serlo… aunque ¿tal vez sí lo era? Sólo que no necesitaba de pociones ni conjuros o sacrificios, tenía un poder increíble heredado de su padre (con quien no compartía las mismas ideas y quería desafiar). De cualquier forma, ella no perdería su tiempo con quienes más le daban pena.

En el parque usualmente solitario por donde a escondidas ella se iba a jugar en las noches oyó un murmullo que poco a poco se convertía en llanto, parecía de alguien como de su edad… sintió un poco de lástima así que decidió acercarse. Lo que vio la dejó emocionada.

Pequeñas piedras se elevaban, también las hojas, y las ramas y los tallos, incluso los troncos levemente aún sujetos al suelo; Shigeo estaba haciendo lo que podía para controlar sus emociones y por tanto sus poderes, pero era tan difícil considerando que le habían anunciado que en poco tendría que ir al colegio y no había quién cuidara a su hermano, se sentía tan culpable por no poder hacer nada…

"Alguien como yo" pensó acercándose sigilosamente. - ¿Por qué lloras? -

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz cerca suyo -… ¿Quien… eres? – murmuró volteando la vista para verla.

\- Me llamo Shou, vivo… cerca. ¿Y tú? Pareces impresionante…- comentó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Shigeo… Shigeo Kageyama…. Gracias… pero no lo creo…-

\- ¡Oh! Tampoco eres de este país. Por cierto Shigeo, no has respondido a mi pregunta-

-¿Eh? Te dije mi nombre…-

-No esa, la otra… ¿Por qué lloras? –

Su voz aún sonaba temblorosa. Miró al suelo no queriéndole ver al rostro. -Mi hermano…- quería continuar, pero su voz se apagaba y sus lágrimas volvían.

\- ¿Está… muy grave? –

\- No despierta… no saben… qué tiene… no… no… puedo ayudarlo…-

\- No eres médico, por el momento sólo con lo que puedas está bien ¿No? –

Se mordió el labio no queriendo llorar más.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – murmuró.

-No… es sólo que… colegio… ya ni cuidarlo… podré…-

Los ojos de Shou brillaron, no era la mejor situación, ¡Pero podría aprovecharla! Ella había intentado ir al colegio, pero la notaron y la botaron, ahora había una forma de una especie de trueque en el que podría beneficiarse y aquel adolescente con sus mismos poderes también. - ¿Y si lo cuido yo? No creo que se molesten si hago algo así… como una enfermera-

Shigeo la miró sorprendido con sus ojos brillando, si ella podía cuidar de Ritsu estaría realmente agradecido. No es que pudiera confiarlo su hermano a cualquier persona, pero ella parecía amable y no le había molestado sus poderes. - ¿Tú…? –

Ella giró la mirada – Claro que no sería gratis~ -

\- ¿Eh? – su mirada se apagó. No tenía trabajo (aunque lo había buscado, pero le decían que parecía muy débil por lo que no lo querían como empleado), no tenía cómo pagar y no sabía si sus padres podrían.

\- Toma nota de todo lo que te enseñen. ¡Y me tendrás que enseñar! Eso quiero ¿Hecho? – Estiró su mano hacia él.

Se preocupó, no era bueno con los estudios y menos en un nuevo país donde apenas sabía el idioma, pero podía copiar todo lo del pizarrón e intentar explicarlo. -Hecho – Estrechó su mano con una leve sonrisa.

Luego la niña se fue, y se dio cuenta que había tocado a una niña, se sonrojó. También quedó preocupado… no le había dicho dónde quedaba su casa, sin embargo, tenía un leve presentimiento de que ella lo detectaría, su energía era diferente a la de los demás.

El lunes, muy en la mañana, una hora antes de salir para el colegio al regresar de comprar pan, se la encontró frente a su puerta.

\- Hablé con mis padres, dicen que mientras no pierda mis clases de arte está bien~-

Él también había hablado con sus padres, ellos estaban agradecidos, aunque no sabían si confiar en una desconocida.

\- Mis padres… ellos quieren conocerte primero…- Mencionó mientras abría la puerta de su casa y la dirigía al cuarto que compartía con sus padres y su hermano.

Sus padres quedaron asombrados cuando la vieron.

-Buenos días niña, pero… ¿A caso tú no eres la hija de Suzuki-san? –

\- Veo que saben de mi padre, pero no se preocupen, estoy aquí porque quiero apoyarlos, soy amiga de su hijo-

Ambos padres sonrieron. La madre suspiró aliviada, Suzuki-san era un burgués conocido, no mucho por ser alguien generoso, pero se sabía que tenía una única hija que era culta en muchos ámbitos.

\- Gracias, creo que puedes encargarte de él, lamento que no tengamos cómo pagártelo. Ven, te enseño la cocina- le dijo la madre, retirándose con ella del cuarto.

Shou sonrió con nerviosismo, no sabía qué era lo que sabían los demás de ella, ella se había hecho buena con algunas cosas de primeros auxilios por querer huir y estar entrenando con su poder la había lastimado a veces, y el arte era algo que les enseñaban a las chicas, mas cocinar... no era terrible, tampoco buena.

El padre luego de desayunar salió a su trabajo dejando a Mob preparándose para ir al colegio.

Mientras tanto la madre de los Kageyama le dejaba algunas instrucciones a Shou y conversaba un poco con ella. Al cabo de un tiempo ella también salió a trabajar*.

Shou se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto, y se encontró con el hermano mayor susurrándole al otro que una chica cuidaría de él y que por favor despierte pronto.

Ella se acercó para despedir a Shigeo y saludar al que le habían dicho se llamaba Ritsu. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para notar todo su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco con un sonrojo… ¡Lo había visto en sueños… como una premonición! Y ahora estaba frente a ella, aunque dormido. Tenía sentimientos conflictivos al respecto; por un lado estaba contenta de poder conocerlo, por otro… ¿decepcionada, triste, molesta? De que aunque quisiera conversar con él, este no le respondería.

\- Ritsu, ella es Suzuki Shou-san, cuidará de ti mientras no estoy –

\- Hola Ritsu – "Me han contado de ti, espero podamos conocernos"

Mob salió con sus cosas del colegio de la habitación. -Gracias- le dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

* * *

Aquel mes había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Shou parecía tan inteligente como su hermano, de hecho él sólo le estaba mostrando los apuntes y ella era quien le explicaba mejor lo que significaban. Pero había algo, lo que más le importaba, que no mejoraba… su hermano, cada día parecía peor, no culpaba a Shou, desde el principio fue así, cada día pareciendo más grave que el anterior. Incluso ella trajo una vez a su propio médico, pero este no sabía tampoco lo que le pasaba al menor; sin embargo, esta visita fue algo fructífera, el doctor les enseñó una mejor forma de alimentar al muchacho aún dormido.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan bien como querían, Shou no podría asistir una semana, debido a que tenía que acompañar a su padre en algunas "fiestas de burgueses" en otra ciudad lejana, como sólo era una semana los padres de Shigeo aceptaron que él se quedara a cuidar a Ritsu.

Justo en la mitad de la semana a la media noche mientras sus padres dormían, como era él quien estaba más cerca de Ritsu, pudo escucharlo quejándose. Se levantó con la leve esperanza de que estuviera despertándose, pero abrió sus ojos con gran temor cuando vio el rostro de sufrimiento de su hermano menor, su piel también parecía más rojiza, tocó su piel, estaba caliente, demasiado caliente… Fue a despertar a sus padres y avisarles, estos se despertaron. Su madre trajo un balde con agua y pañuelos, ella remojaba uno y lo colocaba en su frente, cuando este se calentaba ponía otro; su padre se alistó rápidamente y salió de la casa rogando que algún médico pudiera ayudarlos; mientras tanto él sólo podía quedarse acompañando a su hermano, sujetando su mano prometiéndole que todo estaría bien…

Pero no lo estuvo, en un momento Ritsu dejó de quejarse… y empezó a gritar de dolor hasta que se calló… y sus latidos también.

\- Ritsu… ¿Ritsu…? ¿RITSU?- su murmullo se convirtió en grito, y sus emociones aumentaron hasta su 100%

Cuando tocó su muñeca no podía creerlo, sus emociones estaban haciendo flotar las cosas de la casa, pero no podía controlarlas, por lo que salió corriendo llorando del lugar, corrió hasta que cayó de cansancio, en medio del gran parque, que más que parque parecía bosque, no le importaba su dolor, sino la vida de su hermano, ¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER? "¿AL FINAL NADA HABÍA SERVIDO? ¿RITSU NO SE LEVANTARÍA? ¿REALMENTE HABÍA MUERTO? NO PODÍA SER CIERTO… ¿VERDAD? NO, NO PODÍA… SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA SER CIERTO… NO… ÉL... NO PODÍA ESTAR MUERTO…"

Nunca se había considerado creyente, de ninguna religión, pero rogaba a quien sea, entre lágrimas, tirado en el suelo, sujetándose a la tierra, que trajera de vuelta a su hermano.

Un hecho bastante lamentable era que ese día era justamente el 31 de octubre, y que en el bosque donde se encontraba habían muerto diferentes tipos de personas, y como es conocido, ese día, la barrera que divide el mundo de los espíritus y demonios con el de los humanos se hace bastante débil.

Frente a él un espectro de forma demoniaca apareció. Como las lágrimas cubrían su rostro su visión era borrosa.

\- Puedo hacerlo – habló con una voz profunda y grave.

Shigeo en ese momento realmente no estaba pensando, sus emociones desbordabas arrancaron los árboles a su alrededor y las piedras flotaban a su alrededor, así que no se dio cuenta quién le decía aquellas palabras, que resonaron en su cabeza. Sus emociones bajaron un 20%, y su barrera también, sea quien fuera no se pondría a preguntar cómo – HAZLO SI PUEDES, ¡POR FAVOR!- gritó alzando su vista hacia aquel ser.

\- ¿Confirmas el trato? –

\- TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA, SÓLO… SÁLVALO… ¡SÁLVALO POR FAVOR! -

El demonio se rio sonoramente, su risa retumbaba por el bosque despertando otros demonios y seres malignos que se arremolinaron alrededor.

Si cualquiera hubiera estado allí hubiera apreciado una buena obra de horror.

Shigeo se levantó, esperando guiar a quien fuera a donde su hermano, mas sus piernas temblaron de terror, por el leve alivio pudo empezar a reconocer dónde se encontraba, y que se encontraba rodeado de putrefacción, el miedo congeló sus piernas. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. RITSU NO QUERRÍA ESTO… NO… NO… ¿ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA? DEBE SERLO… SÍ… SÓLO… SÓLO UNA PESADILLA". Su rostro se encontraba pálido, ¿sus poderes serían suficientes? No lo sabía, nunca antes se había sentido así de atrapado.

Se apoderaría del cuerpo de aquel adolescente que parecía algo poderoso, no creía lo fácil que había sido.

-No puedes retractarte ahora mocoso-

Shigeo quería correr, huir, mas no podía, sus piernas no se lo permitían, ni siquiera sus brazos, sólo sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro aterrado.

El demonio pronto se convirtió en una espesa bruma que rodeó el cuerpo de Shigeo asfixiándolo. Fueron unos largos minutos donde el mayor de los hermanos intentaba respirar sin conseguirlo, llorando de frustración y desesperanza, creyendo que él también moriría, dejando a sus padres el doble de dolor.

A cada segundo quedaba más inconsciente, a cada segundo sus ojos empezaban a brillar más, y su propio cuerpo resplandecer. El demonio que había decidido poseerlo ahora se encontraba también aterrado, no era lo que había planeado, no estaba poseyéndolo, cuando el menor quedó completamente inconsciente sus poderes eran los que estaban siendo absorbidos, podía sentir como si estuviera desapareciendo y sus poderes siendo quitados.

Y así fue efectivamente.

Los seres demoniacos al presenciar aquello corrieron oliendo el peligro.

El cuerpo de Shigeo resplandecía y se consumía en dolor mientras en su espalda la piel y la carne se separaban dejando un gran charco de sangre mientras unas pequeñas alas crecían. Su cabeza sufría lo mismo mientras dos cuernos salían. Shigeo gritaba y gritaba, pero sus gritos no parecían ser escuchados por nadie. Finalmente cayó al suelo desmayado.

* * *

Era sábado. Tan pronto llegó de nuevo a la ciudad donde conoció a los Kageyama Shou fue a visitarlos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la casa estaba cerrada. Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie contestaba, creyó que Shigeo cuidaría de su hermano, "tal vez salió a comprar algo". Suspiró. Usó sus poderes para abrir la puerta.

Cuando entró escuchó golpes a una puerta.

\- ¿Quién entró? ¿Padre, madre… hermano? – susurró con la fuera que tenía - ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?... Quiero salir…-

Al escuchar aquellos lamentos palideció, esa voz no la había escuchado antes, pero si estaba allí… "¿Acaso es Ritsu?" se angustió, ese no era la débil aura que había sentido del hermano de Shigeo, bueno… algo así, tenía algo similar, pero parecía más peligrosa. Sigilosamente se acercó al cuarto que también estaba cerrado, usó sus poderes para entrar, entonces distinguió exactamente de dónde venía la voz. Las cosas que se suponían estarían en un armario estaban afuera, sobre muebles que impedían abrirlo. Con su telequinesis apartó los muebles y abrió la puerta preocupada y alerta preguntándose porqué lo habrían encerrado allí.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta la imagen de Ritsu era más lamentable de lo que recordaba, sus ojos tenían unas grandes ojeras como si hubiera llorado por horas.

Al no reconocer quién era ella se puso en estado de alerta. -¿Quién eres? – susurró con voz seca.

-Shou, Amiga de Shigeo-

-Eso no explica cómo pudiste entrar- contestó desafiante.

Suspiró sonriendo de lado. Estaba alegre de poder hablar con él, pero algo decepcionada de no haber presenciado cuando se despertó. -Eso es porque soy como él, y creo que en el fondo tú también-

Ritsu abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Luego frunció el ceño de nuevo – Yo no tengo sus poderes –

Shou torció la boca, estaba segura que sí, Ritsu era un esper, desde que lo vio hace muchos días lo sintió, aunque ahora… era algo más también, no sabía qué, pero… algo más. – Tu presencia dice que sí-

Ritsu se rio levemente con sorna -¿No te dice algo más?-

-Sí, que eres peligroso – respondió sonriendo.

-Peligroso… eh…- murmuró muy bajito. ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué tenía de peligroso? Su hermano era peligroso y no recordaba que lo hubieran encerrado… -¿Cómo puedo creerte? –

Shou puso los brazos detrás de su nuca, el hermano de Shigeo era interesante, sentía que podían a llegar a ser grandes amigos. -Te diría que le preguntes a tus padres, pero parece que ellos te pusieron allí, así que no sé qué tan adecuado sea, tampoco sé por qué lo hicieron, supongo que el único que lo puede confirmar es Mob, pero él sorprendentemente no está aquí. ¿Sabes a dónde fue? –

Ritsu bajó la mirada, desde que se despertó no había visto ni oído a su hermano, sabía que su padre casi pierde su empleo por andar buscándolo ¿Dónde habría ido? No lo sabía… pero se sentía culpable por no poder haber estado allí para cuidar que no huyera…

\- Taje chocolate, lo quería compartir con ustedes, pero creo que lo necesitas ahora-

Ritsu vio extrañado cómo ella extendía un pequeño dulce hacia él. Su estómago gruñó. Lo aceptó. Cuando lo probó le supo delicioso, se sonrojó levemente no queriendo agradecer.

-Entonces iremos a buscar a tu hermano, creo saber dónde está-

Antes de que Ritsu pudiera contestar ella ya había usado sus poderes para cargarlo.

Salieron de la casa, ella volvió a usar su telequinesis para dejar las cosas como habían estado antes de que entrara, claro, excepto a Ritsu. Se sentía levemente culpable de estar contenta por estar a solas con Ritsu, después de todo no era la mejor situación para estar solos.

Mientras se dirigían al bosque donde lo había encontrado la primera vez que se conocieron ella le fue contando algunas cosas que pasaron mientras él no despertaba. Ritsu sonreía de vez en cuando escuchándola, aunque un poco avergonzado por estar siendo cargado, mas, aunque quería quejarse no lo hizo, sus piernas no tenían la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie y era más importante encontrar a Shigeo.

Vieron hacia los lados, notando que estaba despejado usó su telequinesis para elevarse y facilitar la búsqueda, no fue muy difícil notar algo extraño, en medio del gran parque varios árboles parecían caídos formando un deforme círculo, y en centro había alguien, muy seguramente quien buscaban.

Se dirigieron a ese lugar rápidamente.

No se equivocaron. Pero… ¿era exactamente él? Se encontraba rodeado de sangre seca, y Ritsu temió que estuviera muerto. Por la adrenalina tuvo la suficiente fuerza para pararse e ir hacia quien parecía su hermano, pero tan pronto lo vio notó una extraña formación oculta por su cabello desordenado y en su espalda algo rojizo que al principio pensó que era sangre no lo parecía.

Shou miraba de cerca la escena, masomenos suponiendo lo que había sucedido.

Le dio pequeñas palmadas en el rostro para despertarlo. -¿Hermano?- al ver que no reaccionaba lo sacudió. Fue entonces que Shigeo tomó levemente conciencia de que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Ritsu?- ¿Su vista lo engañaba? ¿Todo realmente había sido una pesadilla? El dolor en su espalda le dijo que no lo era…

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? -

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Shigeo, estaba tan aliviado… -No importa, lo importante es que despertaste…- tosió levemente, tenía la garganta seca.

Ritsu lo sostuvo entre sus brazos susurrándole que irían a casa y comería y bebería y se sentiría mejor.

Shou frunció levemente el ceño, claro que importaba, Shigeo no tenía la misma aura, esta estaba contaminada con un poder maligno y menos controlable. -¿Qué rayos estabas pensando Shigeo?-

Ritsu frunció levemente el ceño hacia ella, pero también se lo preguntaba ¿Porqué su hermano estaba en medio del bosque y porqué tenía esas cosas en su cuerpo?

Shigeo bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo responderles, había hecho un pacto con un demonio que… parecía que había exorcizado sin darse cuenta, pero ahora mismo… ¿qué era él?

Ritsu dirigió su mirada hacia ella. No importaba lo que fuera su hermano ahora, siempre había sido peligroso. -Por favor, llévanos a casa-

\- Puedo llevarlos, pero si tus padres te encerraron no sé por qué si no pareces tener nada y ellos no pueden sentir el aura ¿Qué crees que hagan con Shigeo? No los culparía, el temor hace que los humanos hagan cosas estúpidas-

-¿Eh? -susurró Shigeo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Ritsu era distinta.

Ritsu chasqueó la lengua, tenía razón… ¿Pero entonces qué haría?

Shou sonrió de lado. Su padre no era alguien confiable, pero estaba segura que le resultaría interesante tenerlos cerca, no era una buena opción, pero en ese momento parecía la mejor, alguien como él no tendría miedo de un adolescente que aparentemente había absorbido los poderes de un demonio, ni con otro que había adquirido algo peligroso.

\- Pueden vivir conmigo – comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué estás segura de ello? –

Alzó los hombros – Mi padre es como nosotros, deben cuidarse de no ser usados por él, él no tendrá miedo de ustedes –

Shigeo se sentía mal por sus padres, si hubiera podido cuidar mejor a su hermano menor para que no cayera "enfermo", si no hubiera huido…

Ritsu no sabía qué andaba mal con él, pero… Shigeo no había preguntado porqué sus padres lo habían encerrado, y ella le había dicho que se había vuelto peligroso… algo debió ocurrirle.

* * *

No era un lugar tan lujoso como Shigeo había creído, pero era el más grande donde había estado. Shou le estaba lavando el lugar donde crecieron sus alas, y él mismo limpiaba su cabeza mientras Ritsu comía algo. Estaba sonrojado por estar siendo limpiado por una chica, pero no le iba a decir que no lo hiciera, agradecía su ayuda. Cuando Ritsu recuperó su fuerza lo ayudó a ponerse una venda para cubrir sus alas, con una ropa que le había regalado el padre de Shou se podía disimular que no tenía más que una pequeña joroba en su espalda.

Al anochecer Shigeo decidió volver a su casa. Entró sin avisar. Encontró a sus padres llorando. Lamentaban haber encerrado a su hermano y temían lo que le podía pasar, también culpándose por su huida.

-Ritsu y yo estamos bien- Susurró acercándose a ellos.

Ellos voltearon a verlo asombrados, fueron hacia él y lo abrazaron.

-¿Y esa ropa? -preguntó su madre. Era un instinto… pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, Shigeo no tenía una joroba…

-El padre de Shou me la dio-

-Tu espalda…-

La cara de Shigeo empezó a sudar con nerviosismo, no quería mentirles, pero tampoco quería que le temieran – Mis poderes… parece que se descontrolaron y mi espalda se deformó, lo siento…- susurró.

-Lo miraron comprensivos, querían creerle.

-Ritsu…-

-Él está en la casa de Shou-

-No sé si nos creas, aunque tus poderes son suficientes para que lo hagas… Ese día, mientras cuidaba a Ritsu, despertó, pero no era el mismo…

* * *

El aire parecía tan tranquilo moviendo sus cabellos rubios, el día acababa y las calles concurridas se hacían menos bulliciosas. Hoy fue un buen día. Hubiera sentido el leve palpitar de su corazón tranquilo, si es que este no estuviera detenido. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en aquello? No lo recordaba, pero había sido difícil sobrevivir manteniendo sus principios. Recordaba que había hecho sufrir a muchos, que no podía arreglarlo. Tenía que viajar de ciudad en ciudad pasando suficiente tiempo antes de que sospecharan algo.

Pero lo había logrado, allí estaba él, el autoproclamado mejor exorcista y abogado; aunque muchos llamaran fraude su trabajo como exorcista, otros creían que era un brujo, y otros creían que todo lo que hacía era un fraude, aunque no se podían negar que era alguien generoso cobrando poco y obteniendo tan buenos resultados defendiendo la justicia.

La verdad es que algunas veces estaba haciendo "trampa", pero… ¿no importaba mucho, cierto? Si al final hacía que la verdad saliera a la luz y los verdaderos culpables pagaran… era lo mejor que podía hacer con sus nuevas habilidades, que trataba de no usar a menudo, y lo estaba haciendo. En el fondo seguía siendo una buena persona ¿cierto?

Suspiró agotado mientras se dirigía a su hogar. Había conseguido vivir en una mansión, relativamente pequeña, que contaba con una granja en la que podía cuidar sus alimentos. La sangre de animales no era la más rica, pero no quería alimentarse de humanos, de nuevo.

Odiaba los 31 de Octubre y los 25 de Diciembre*, no podía salir esos días y tenía que amarrarse muy bien a las columnas de su mansión para que su apetito no termine lastimando a los demás. Incluso se había comprado ajos y agua bendita que usaba formando un círculo a su alrededor para calmar su poder y sus ansias de sangre.

Mientras se dirigía a su mansión al otro lado del bosque que lo conectaba con la ciudad oyó gritos de desesperación y terror. Se preocupó. ¿Habría algún ladrón o un asesino suelto? Tan rápido como pudo se dirigió por donde se oían aquellos gritos.

-¿Ritsu? ¡Ritsu despierta! ¡Soy yo, Shigeo!- Tenía un profundo miedo, no de su hermano, sino de sus propios poderes, incluso si lo intentaba, no estaba deteniendo a su hermano, lo estaba lastimando, sus poderes eran más fuertes e incontrolables de lo que alguna vez recordaba. No quería lastimar a Ritsu, pero su sangre hervía con una extraña emoción al causar algún daño. Estaba aterrado de sí mismo mientras con la conciencia que le quedaba intentaba hacer reaccionar a Ritsu.

Tragó saliva, no quería enfrentarse a un hombre lobo, tampoco a un demonio ¿o semi-demonio?, pero… si no hacía algo personas saldrían heridas, hasta muertas posiblemente. Si este hubiera sido un caso normal no hubiera dudado en contactar a agentes del orden, pero ellos no eran humanos, él tampoco; aparentemente sólo él podía solucionar la situación, pero… ¡MIERDA! Podía sentir que el demonio tenía un poder muchísimo mayor al de él, mas… no parecía… "maligno". ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?... fue casi como por descarte. Paralizaría al hombre lobo, era joven, y parecía tener menor poder que él… después de eso vería, el demonio aparentemente intentaba calmar al hombre lobo, alguien así no podía ser realmente maligno.

Siempre llevaba guantes, continuamente se enfrentaba a tener que recibir monedas de plata, era necesario; así como la pequeña daga de plata que guardaba para reaccionar si es que presentía descontrolarse.

No quería matarlo, pero tampoco sabía cómo quitarle la maldición. ¡Era la primera vez que realmente veía uno! Aunque había escuchado que golpearlos con objetos de hierro tres veces y con tres gotas de sangre podía regresar a uno temporalmente a su forma humana. Esperaba que su cuchillo de plata funcionara en algo.

Se alzó rápidamente hacia el hombre lobo y le hizo un pequeño tajo en la pierna para que le costara moverse. El licántropo dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia él, lo que aprovechó para intentar hipnotizarlo.

La sangre de Shigeo ardió en furia al ver a su hermano siendo lastimado, estuvo a punto de atacar a quien lo hizo, pero el poco de conciencia que le quedaba le permitió ver que aquel que lo había hecho estaba logrando calmar a Ritsu. Se sintió aliviado, observó esperanzado lo que sea que aquel sujeto estuviera haciendo sólo observando a su hermano. De pronto cayó mareado, su poder seguía aumentando y él no podía controlarlo.

Al parecer estaba funcionando, su hipnosis indicando que quedara dormido cuando tuviera esa forma estaba funcionando y pronto el licántropo cerró los ojos y descansó a sus pies. Lamentable… un ser tan joven siendo maldecido de aquella manera, esperaba poder ayudarlo a vivir normalmente con eso; como hubiera querido que hicieran por él cuando se convirtió en "eso"

Reigen no podía sentirse aliviado, el peligro no había pasado, de hecho, cuando giró la vista hacia el demonio parecía haber aumentado. Su corazón hubiera quedado paralizado si ya no lo estuviera. El demonio resplandecía y a cada segundo su energía aumentaba.

-Ayúdeme… por favor- murmuró Shigeo asustado abrazándose a sí mismo poco a poco elevándose.

¿Realmente podía hacer algo? Al volver a mirar al adolescente demonio el miedo que tuvo a morir resurgió. Era demasiado poderoso… pero tenía que ayudarlo, se lamentaría si no lo hacía, aquel adolescente parecía sufrir ante su propia fuerza, tenía que…TENÍA QUE AYUDARLO.

Se elevó frente al adolescente demonio, lo sujetó de los hombros, quería decirle "No lo sé, no sé cómo ayudarte…" mas de sus labios no salieron aquellas palabras. -Escúchame, todo estará bien…-

Shigeo lloraba, queriendo creer en las palabras del mayor, tragó saliva, su poder no disminuía, pero de alguna forma, escuchar aquellas palabras, le hacía creer que pronto todo pasaría. Asintió con la cabeza.

Reigen lo acogió entre sus brazos, lo meció levemente en aquel abrazo, susurrando como un mantra que todo estaría bien. En aquel momento una idea surcó su mente… ¿Y si absorbía su poder? Era una idea arriesgada, si absorbía más de lo que podía abarcar terminaría explotando. Cuando vio a los ojos del menor sintió que no importaba si su existencia terminaba en aquel momento, DEBÍA hacerlo, por él, incluso si no lo conocía… él… LO HARÍA.

Acarició su espalda, mientras poco a poco acercaba sus dientes al cuello del contrario, siguió susurrando aquellas palabras que parecían calmar al demonio hasta que sus colmillos tocaron la suave piel de aquel joven, y los enterró lentamente sin querer lastimarlo, absorbiendo un poco de su sangre y mediante ella su poder.

Fue peor de lo que pensó, él también estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pero por un motivo diferente, aquella sangre era la mejor que hubiera probado alguna vez, su calidez, su sabor; se estaba perdiendo en el placer de consumirla.

Shigeo gimió levemente aferrándose a los hombros del mayor. Podía sentir su poder disminuir, levemente, y también un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago que se extendía a todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar de placer que se hacía más intenso y lo inducía a soltar leves gemidos.

Reigen usó su daga sobre su propia pierna para recordarse a sí mismo parar una vez sintiendo que había absorbido lo suficiente, más de lo que esperaba. Su cabeza le dolía horrores, nunca había tenido tal cantidad de poder, lo estaba mareando.

Aún cuando el mayor sacó sus dientes de él, no podía dejar de temblar por el placer, luego de unos segundos, sólo su parte inferior lo avergonzaba no bajando. A su vez sintió sus piernas y brazos levemente adormecidos.

Descendieron al suelo. Reigen lo seguía abrazando y acariciando la espalda, como indicando que todo había pasado.

Shigeo no quería que lo dejara de abrazar, pero tampoco quería que lo siguiera abrazando, era demasiado vergonzoso estar abrazando a alguien mientras tenía una erección.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en voz baja el mayor mientras con una mano acarició los cabellos del otro.

\- Eso creo…- murmuró

Reigen descendió la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, mas no pudo porque estos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo del menor, lo que sí pudo notar fue lo que estaba elevado entre los pantalones del menor. Se hubiera sonrojado si la única capacidad por la cual fluía sangre fuera la de seducción*. Se separó del menor y se rio torpemente rascando su nuca. -No te preocupes por eso, es natural – "Aunque no tan natural si es que la cantidad de sangre absorbida es demasiada al punto de producir el cambio o la muerte".

Shigeo asintió girando a otro lado la mirada. Definitivamente no podía verlo a los ojos. -Gracias- susurró muy bajito. No se había olvidado de su hermano, se dirigió hacia él, sintiéndose aliviado de encontrarlo descansando. -Gracias también por él –

Reigen sonrió. No era común que un demonio agradeciera tanto.

Shigeo apretó un puño para darse valentía para lo que quería preguntar. -Eres un vampiro… ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? -

Reigen se rio bajito. -Eres un demonio y estabas intentando calmar sin lastimar a un licántropo. ¿Y lo preguntas? –

Shigeo frunció levemente el ceño. -No soy un demonio, y él es mi hermano. –

El rubio se sorprendió. ¿Él y un licántropo siendo hermanos? -Tienes alas, cuernos, y el poder que absorbí era demoniaco, ¿Cómo que no eres un demonio? –

-Yo… nací siendo un esper… hace un tiempo… absorbí los poderes de un demonio, no soy uno… -

Reigen tragó saliva preocupado. No había absorbido la sangre de un demonio, en cambio de un humano, que se prometió hace tiempo no hacer… Se maldijo.

-Pero… tú si eres un vampiro, no me estoy quejando… pero… es extraño...-

Reigen giró la mirada para luego sonreír de nuevo. -Que sea un ser maligno no determina que tenga que hacer el mal, quien tiene el poder para ayudar, debe hacerlo, así de simple… a menos claro que tengas que huir porque no puedas enfrentarte a lo que viene y requieras ayuda. –

Shigeo lo miró con ojos brillantes, como si la verdad sobre lo que necesitaba saber se hubiera revelado milagrosamente ante sus ojos. Afortunadamente la erección había caído para cuando se acercó de nuevo al mayor. - ¡Déjeme ser su discípulo, por favor! -

\- ¿Eh? – No necesitaba un asistente, pero… el adolescente parecía rogarle con aquella mirada.

\- Quiero controlar mi poder y ayudar a los demás – Shigeo lo miraba decidido.

Reigen suspiró y puso una mano en su quijada como analizándolo. Shigeo necesitaba ayuda para controlar sus poderes, y él alguien que lo aleje de su continua soledad. Un discípulo que lo ayudara a ayudar gente no sonaba mal, además. Colocó sus manos a su cintura. -De acuerdo. Dime las horas en las que estás libre y me comunicaré contigo a esas horas. -

Shigeo parpadeó confundido - ¿Cómo se comunicará conmigo? –

Reigen apoyó una mano en su pecho. – Telepatía, los vampiros tenemos telepatía – Comentó orgulloso.

Shigeo usó su poder para cargar a su hermano y llevárselo. Con la mano se despidió del vampiro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron. Pero Shigeo seguía pidiéndole que absorbiera su poder. No era ingenuo. Shigeo ahora podía controlar el poder que tenía, no era ayuda lo que buscaba, lo sabía. ¿Acaso su poder demoniaco lo inclinaba a la lujuria? Porque cada luna llena Shigeo iba a pedirle que absorbiera, el primer año sí que lo necesitaba, pero a mediados de este segundo año dejó de hacerlo. Cada ocasión perdía más la vergüenza para preguntar por ello, y él no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarlo, menos aun cuando Shigeo parecía rogar por ello moviendo sus caderas sobre él gimiendo a su oído.

* * *

Era un día especial, realmente especial. La única hija de Suzuki-san había sido pedida en matrimonio. Y ahora frente a una iglesia, un día en la mañana se iba a casar.

Ritsu estaba nervioso. Preguntándole a su hermano, que iba a ser su padrino, si su ropa estaba bien acomodada.

Shigeo sonrió orgulloso de su hermano. Los padres de Ritsu, sentados frente al altar también.

Shou se encontraba sujeta al brazo de su padre, mientras se acercaba al altar.

A Ritsu le parecía tan hermosa, no podía ocultar su sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba.

Una vez fueron pronunciados los votos se besaron con ternura sellando su promesa de amarse para siempre.

Había sido un camino difícil, siendo él un esper-hombre lobo, pero ella, una esper casi tan poderosa como su hermano, había logrado estar a su lado y ayudarlo a sobrellevar la maldición.

Shigeo estaba muy feliz por su hermano, sin embargo, no podía evitar envidiarlo un poco, él amaba a su maestro, pero no podía casarse con él. La sociedad no permitía el matrimonio entre dos hombres. ¿Pero eso importaba? Él se mantendría al lado de su maestro todo el tiempo que pudiera; claro, sin olvidarse de su familia.

* * *

.

.

.

*Si no me equivoco en esa época había trabajo para mujeres, en lugares como textilerías, también podría ser una sirvienta...

* Se dice que en esa fecha se hacían celebraciones paganas y que la Iglesia para frenarlo estableció ese día para celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús.

* Los vampiros no tienen circulación pero pueden aparearse, pero para aparearse la sangre necesita llegar al miembro xD, así que digamos que mágicamente algo como la sangre se acumula allí para procrear y seducir a sus víctimas (?).

Es un demonio cualquiera, no Dimple, por si acaso (de todas formas, Dimple es un fantasma, no un demonio)

La trama era pequeña, sólo Reigen tomando la sangre de Mob, no sé cómo la intro planeada mientras escribía pasó a ser lo principal xDDDDDDD

Pd: quien bañaba a Ritsu era su madre, quien no se daba cuenta porque pensó que era la pubertad.


End file.
